


Bees?

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s, Dom Cain, M/M, Sounding, Sub Castiel, bee porn, i am very serious, there are bees in Castiel's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This weekend, Cain has something special for him. Castiel is insatiably curious and eager to try new things when Cain presents them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees?

Cain has known a lot of subs in his life. The ones who like a good hard spanking and a therapeutic cry. The ones who liked to serve and be told what to do, but didn’t want sex or pain as part of the equation. The ones who were masochists and truly enjoyed the brutality that Cain liked to indulge in. The fledgelings, with no sense of what they wanted or what they could take - one had to proceed carefully with those.

But Cain has never met a sub quite like Castiel. They’ve been in a loosely defined D/s relationship for several years, and Cain is still learning new things about Castiel. Castiel knew what he wanted from the beginning, and it seems to Cain that what he wants is everything.

Castiel is the sort of submissive others might call a pain slut, although Cain’s never liked that term. He can take a beating, and beg for more until his blood is dripping on the floor and somehow he usually ends up laughing. It amuses Cain.

In the dark of his bedroom, after Castiel has been cleaned and cared for, on the black sheets that won’t stain if he bleeds through bandages, when the hour has turned so late the sky is lightening through lace curtains, sometimes then Castiel confesses things. And Cain, he has no absolution to offer but at the end of a flogger, yet he listens and he lets Castiel speak his fill of shame and guilt. Sometimes, Cain knows, this is the most important part.

The old farmhouse that Cain owns is perfect for someone like Castiel, for the two of them. The two story colonial house sits on acres and acres of land that are surrounded by trees. It’s private. Quiet. Wild. As soon as Castiel parks his car on the dirt drive and steps out in to the sunlight, he sheds his clothes and runs through the high grass. Cain sits on the porch and watches.

There’s a small pond a ways behind the house that Cain will join in skinny dipping sometimes. A large vegetable patch sits in front of the house, and Castiel enjoys working on his knees in the dirt, naked with the sun on his back and the soil under his nails. Recently, Cain has made several bee hive boxes and taken up beekeeping as a hobby. Castiel is fascinated by them, as he is by everything wild under the sun.

Castiel comes at least once a month to stay for the weekend, although sometimes it’s twice or three times. There are some weekends they simply bake bread and make stew and sit on the porch to watch the rabbits and deer in the yard. There are some weekends that Cain strings Castiel up in rough coconut rope to hang from the rafters in the large wood barn on his property. There are other weekends that Cain straps him to a bench in the stone cellar and canes his ass and thighs until the skin is nothing but mottled purple and red.

This weekend, Cain has something special for him. Castiel is insatiably curious and eager to try new things when Cain presents them. He has never refused a single scene, although he has stopped several and decided that others he wouldn’t want to do again. Cain enjoys this process of experimentation. For a while now, they’ve worked more intensely on urethral gauging.

Sounding has always been one of Castiel’s favorite play time activities, but they stuck to the same kit for a while. Cain, however, decided he’d like to stretch Castiel’s urethra enough to be able to finger him. The idea, when presented, had Castiel eagerly begging. Patiently, Cain moved him up to larger and larger sounds. The day that he was able to push his pinky finger into Castiel’s stretched urethra, Castiel was a writhing giddy mess of a sub and hadn’t come out of his headspace for hours after the scene.

Of course, with the dynamic between their personalities, once a new extreme threshold has been attained and surpassed, Cain wanted to escalate the play again.

Castiel showed up on a sunny Saturday afternoon, late spring, and the air was balmy under the spotty cloud cover, plants blooming verdant and the air humming with quiet country wildlife. Cain let him run around in the fields naked for a while, and gathered his supplies, taking them to the barn where he had a bench and several tables. Castiel joined him there, cheeks flushed and hair messy, with grass stains on his knees and a flower tucked behind one ear.

Cain explained that he had a surprise, something new in store, and Castiel was more than happy to climb up on the sturdy wood work table and lay his body down for Cain, stretching and watching wide eyed as Cain moved around him. Everything was cleaned first, Castiel prepared, his cock hard as Cain moved to slide a lubed sound into his urethra. Stretching him open first, as Castiel’s contented sighs turned in to moans, once he was warmed up Cain reached for the narrow urethral speculum.

Opening his urethra and stretching it, dilating the speculum so a narrow channel was present, Cain carefully lay his cock against his thigh with the speculum left in. Castiel was watching, chest rising and falling rapidly, arms folded underneath his head as Cain had not tied him down for this. His toes curled and uncurled, belly sucked in concave then Castiel took a deep shuddering breath and Cain thought he was beautiful like this. After they’d relaxed in to a scene comfortably but before it truly turned in to something worthy of a masochist. On the cusp.

Cain had a small mason jar, with holes poked in the top, that he’d collected a few bees in to that morning. They buzzed around in the jar, bumping in to the glass, most likely irritated. Cain set it on the table next to Castiel’s hip. He watched blue eyes widen as Castiel sucked in a breath. Cain also had a small container of sugar water. With a large swab dipped in the sugar water, he spread it deep into Castiel’s urethra.

Sealing the sugar water, Cain picked up the jar of bees and smiled at Castiel, who nodded at him and curled up half sitting to rest his elbows on the table and watch better.

Settling the jar between Castiel’s legs, Cain opened the lid right under his cock. Several bees flew up and away, several buzzed in the air around them, and several decided to curiously explore the sweetened channel of Castiel’s urethra. After a few had ventured inside, more followed suit. Some settled on the exterior of his shaft, crawling around.

There was a sheen of perspiration on Castiel’s chest as he panted and bit his lip, watching the bees crawl over him. Cain stood next to the table, watching, as the tiny yellow bees crawled in and around and on him. Cain heard him cry out in sudden pain when one of the bees stung him. Castiel whimpered and lay back down on the table, eyes fluttering, and Cain knew how to discern the sound of distress or pleasure in his noises of pain. This, was fun for the both of them. He let the bees explore for a while, petting Castiel’s thighs or his chest.

By the time Cain managed to shoo most of the bees back in to the jar, several flown off out of the barn, and he had to be patient for one last bee to make it’s way out of Castiel’s urethra before screwing the lid on his jar again, Castiel was simpering and his cock was swollen. Using a new swab to clean and disinfect the interior of Castiel’s urethra, Cain finally slid the speculum out and cleaned the exterior, holding Castiel’s half hard and bee stung swollen cock in his hand with a firm grip. It didn’t take more than a few squeezes for Castiel to come with a jerk of his hips and a scream.

Cain, hard in his trousers, was more than content to take care of Castiel after an intense scene and worry about himself later, but Castiel heaved himself off the table and kneeled on wobbly legs to pull Cain closer and open his pants. Hands fisted in his hair, Cain fucked his slack mouth and came across his blushing face while Castiel smiled up at him with glassy eyes.

Cain had truly never met anyone quite like Castiel.


End file.
